Super Shinobi Fighter: Naruto's New Life Begins
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: During the Second Exam, Naruto gets eaten by a giant snake whilst Orochimaru battles his team. However, when he escapes, he gets blown to a lab in the forest no one knows about, and finds a girl sleeping inside a pod. She attacks him at first, but because of his unique personality, she calms down. She then wishes to stay by his side from then on. NaruxJuri. Slightly Dark Naruto
1. Juri vs Orochi, Awakening

Welcome guys and gals, to the newest story on the list! This one is a shout-out to my good friend, Killjoy3000!

I'm not as well versed in Street Fighter, but who says I can't learn huh? This puts 1 Street Fighter character, that's right only 1, in the Naruto universe. And that wonderful character is non other than the craziest sexiest girl, in my and Killjoy's opinion, in Street Fighter... JURI!

Let's not dabble with the small stuff, let's get right to it! Warning, however, Naruto in this story may turn darker than normal, and the pairing is obviously in the summary but to warn you all, it is a Naruto/Juri pairing. A SMALL harem may occur, but until further notice, only Juri is with him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Within the Village of Konoha, a special event was taking place. Taking it's course through the main events that lay ahead for the young Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Leaf, as well as a few from other villages, including the Sand, Rain, Waterfall, Clouds, and lastly the newest of all the villages, Sound.

This special event was called the Chuunin Exams. Where Genin level Ninja, the lowest mission able soldiers of a ninja village, competed for their chance to become the next rank, of Chuunin, the middle class Ninja rank.

Currently there were a total of 48 teams of Genin deep within the second part of the entire Exam. The area was called the Forest of Death, training ground 44. Inside this forest a secret was held away from everyone, from the Council of the village, from the Hokage himself, and every single Ninja to ever explore it's depths. This secret, however, was about to be uncovered, and finally set free. The one to find it, would be none other than the hero of this story himself.

Said hero was currently being crushed within the stomach of a gigantic half a mile long SNAKE!

Naruto was struggling, trying to pry his body from the crushing and pulsing walls of the snake's innards. He was huffing, unable to breath much due to the current lack of oxygen. He groaned as he tried to think of a way out. "Crap, this thing's really going to eat me alive? I can't believe it, this is how I die?"

He was thinking of his life to this point. Every scornful glare, every trap people pulled on him, every challenge he overcame, his dreams, his friends, his rivals. In his mind he seen everyone calling him a failure and worthless. He remembered why he fought every challenge that he was faced with.

Naruto grinned as he had an idea. "Think you got me, do you, you stupid snake! THINK AGAIN! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" He got his hands together to form the cross hand seal and suddenly a hundred clones appeared inside the stomach of the Snake.

The Snake felt himself about to burst open from the mass inside him expanding, and had a defense against this being a form of escape for it's prey. Unknown to Naruto, the snake's owner had given it an explosive tendency if it ever died. Naruto's clones finally became too much, and the Snake's elastic body ripped wide open, popping like a balloon as hundreds of Naruto's flew out.

The Snake died a few seconds after this, and whilst Naruto and his clones were celebrating and falling to the ground to safety, the snake itself exploded like a hundred paper bombs. The explosion took out every Shadow clone around it, and even though they protected Naruto from the explosions deathly fire or blasting kill radius, the shock force of the explosion blown Naruto into the air and far and deep inside the forest. Naruto flew hard into a tree, but the tree itself was hollow. He broke into the bark and was inside a tube of some sort.

Naruto slide through this tube all the way down through the tree and deep into the ground. Naruto saw him self falling to his death and quickly kicked off one side of the tube to the other and stuck his feet on the thing. He skid down a few feet before finally stopping.

Naruto looked up and seen it was a long climb back up the tube to the hole he made when he was blast through, and downward was a light. Being the curious one, he slowly descended using his Chakra to stop before gaining much speed form his fall, until finally making it to the bottom.

He walked into the lit room at the bottom and was confused, surprised, and amazed at everything. There were a lot of chemical tubes and vials, most of them empty, water and sanitary places, tubes that were empty, and many many more scientific gizmos he didn't even know the names of to begin with.

As he explored the area within, he noticed pulsing blue lines with chakra flowing through them. He seen them being pulled to a generator, but as he followed where they were coming from, he noticed a locked door. Naruto saw the only way to open it was with Chakra, and put his hand on the plate the chakra goes into.

Naruto pushed some chakra through it, but seen a small meter start to fill above it. He seen it required a lot of Chakra, so he just poured all his chakra he could muster into the plate, and it took every last ounce of his chakra to fill that bar, making him pant and feel weakened.

Just as he pulled his hand off the plate the door started clicking and grinding before opening up, the door sliding into the floor. He walked in and the lights were off, but as he stepped in the lights started to slowly come on to pods of some kind in rows. No one in them. However, as he walked through the row of pods, he noticed the last light come on at the very end at one particular pod in the middle, and it DID have someone inside it.

He went up and got a better look. Inside was a woman, looking around his age, but taller than him. Her black hair was to her neckline but had pointed buns on either side of her head with two long bangs going down the front of her face. Her top was very small, covering only her not so well endowed chest, but still generous enough to be full woman.

She also wore some baggy white pants with some weird wrap as a belt, some of the belt hanging off the side of her leg. Some kind of purple bands along her fore-arms, and the top itself only seeming to be attached by tendrils going to her back.

The pod itself had seals and warnings all over it, and there was a small piece of paper on the table next to it. He picked it up and read it. "Juri Han. Sixteen years old, Project Bloodline subject 13. Orphaned at nine, retrieved at eleven. Subject extremely Volatile to anyone near her when conscious, subject is a failure."

Naruto frowned at that. "Failure huh? Who's to say she is a failure at anything, that's just not right. She's even locked up here, how can she prove herself? Well, she's been here for a long time, the whole place is wrecked and dusty."

He hummed as he looked at her. He smiled again. "I'll let her out! Not like anyone cared to let her out before abandoning this place, assholes." He tried to pry the door open but the hinges of it were stuck shut. Naruto kicked the damn thing, but a bit too hard as he held his foot in pain, jumping around.

The kick, however, did work as the door cracked open, making the internal systems think the door was called to be open. The door opened wide and Naruto stopped holding his foot as he watched the pod bellow a small bit of fog.

The Chakra power lines suddenly stopped working and her body started to move, her chest rising and lowering as her breath came back to her. Naruto smiled as he seen her open her eyes and seen they were purple, a weird color he never seen before.

She looked down a bit as she grabbed the sides of the pod and seen him and he smiled. "Sleep well? I just kind of found this place empty, so whoever locked you up here is gone, but don't worry, I saved you. No thanks need-Eck!"

Juri suddenly attacked, jumping from the pod and slamming a harsh fist into Naruto's chest and knocking him back through the first room he entered. Juri smirked and started chuckling darkly. "Finally, some fun!" She ran forward as Naruto was getting up from the first strike.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his chest. "Damn, that hurt! What's the big ide-SHIT!" He jumped quickly to the side as Juri thrust another punch hard at where he was, and since he dodged all she hit was the wall, which broke from her sudden impact into it. He looked shocked.

Juri turned and smirked. "The idea? Oh, very simple, I just wanna have some fun! It's been so long since I could actually play, and I wanna enjoy this one. So get ready!" She bent down and looked feral. Naruto noticed also that one of her eyes was suddenly glowing light purple and a light purple chakra was oozing off of her.

Naruto looked horrified as he got up. "Now hold on, let's talk about this, you don't have to-AH!" he had to jump away again as Juri rushed in quicker than before, way quicker, and spun with a terrifying spinning back kick and made the entire wall behind into rubble.

Juri let her foot down and sighed a bit. "You're really boring me here. Just running off? So disappointing." She shrugged her shoulders with her hands up before shifting her hips to the other side and putting her hands on said hips. "If I knew you'd be this boring, I would have just gone, but seeing as I don't know the way out, and I would feel bad if I didn't milk this fun to it's fullest..." She smirked as she turned to him again. "I'll just kill you!"

Naruto got up again but this time Juri got him, kicking him into the wall behind him and pinning him by putting her foot on his neck. She grinned as her eye glowed. "It'll be such a thrill spilling YOU'RE blood, you boring piece of shit!"

Naruto struggled, grabbing her leg and looking horrified. He couldn't stop her, the door took almost every ounce of chakra he could muster, he was weakened because of that. "_This can't be the end, it can't be! I escape the snake, but now I'm going to die by the very person I set free from captivity?_" "Stop this, you don't have to kill me! I let you out of that pod, if I hadn't done that, I doubt you'd even be able to fight like you enjoy!"

Juri just pressed harder on his neck, forcing him to no longer speak. She was just about to finish it when she felt something. She felt something strange, something she never felt before. It was as if she could tell what was around her, like she had a sixth sense to know what was going on around her.

She shook her head as she felt herself calm down, as if relaxing and being more at ease, not wanting to kill anyone, especially the person when was just about to kill right in front of her. Then she saw it, a radiating aura leaking from him, a weird calmness coming over her as she felt it wash over her own body, as if sensing that the aura wanted her to relax and not kill him.

Juri lifted her leg off Naruto's neck and shook her head some more before rolling her shoulders. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Naruto looked at her puzzled and stood up, coughing as he held his throat. "I don't know, you were locked in a pod back in the other room. Looks like some kind of lab."

Juri looked back and walked to the pod room, seeing her own opened and she was out. "I'm free? How long has it been... I feel a bit taller, actually, and more fit."

Naruto looked at her strange. "You mean you can't remember anything?"

Juri shook her head. She went to her pod and seen a piece of paper, the one on her information that Naruto had read. "...I'm sixteen now?"

Naruto was really confused now. "What, you mean you were younger when you were last out of the pod?"

Juri turned to him, as if she forgot he was here. "What, you're still around? Yeah, last I remember, they told me I was fourteen, a whole two years I've been locked in here. They usually took me out of this pod every year though..."

Naruto frowned. "Well, apparently not... So, Juri is it? I'm Naruto."

Juri turned to him. "Look, I don't care who you are, all I want to know, is where am I. First I get kidnapped from my village, then I am put in a pod, and every time I am out of the pod they had me take drugs or something, and chakra being forced through me."

Naruto blinked and looked at the tubes. "These tubes were drawing chakra out of you, apparently."

Juri blinked at that then looked at them, then back to Naruto. "Wait, these were drawing it OUT! No wonder I feel weaker. But it wouldn't take two years to completely drain me, hardly one at all... Did you do something to me?"

Naruto frowned. "Why would I turn the chakra flow in reverse then free you? I don't even know what most of these things are, I didn't even know this place existed till a few minutes ago."

Juri looked puzzled before looking around again. She seen the place was ransacked, but was dusty all over, meaning everything else of importance was taken years ago, but there were three shelves that looked way less dusty. She checked them and seen the dust particles still floating. "Someone was here recently then. I don't know how much so, but whoever it was didn't see me as important enough to let out."

Naruto frowned. "The thing called you a failure, apparently they thought you were useless and a loser, but I don't see that. You took down a few walls here, with kicks alone, you're really fast and strong. You're not a failure, you just needed to be able to prove it."

Juri blinked and looked to Naruto. She senses his aura from when she was about to kill him, and it just felt soothing. Like she could just relax and not have a care in the world. She never felt anything like this before, and yet here she was, calm, collected, in thought, and not wanting to kill him, even if he was a little bit of a bother to her train of thought.

But most of all, he thought she was amazing. She smiled at him. "Thanks. Naruto was it? You're a pretty decent kid."

Naruto smiled widely. Just then he remembered what was going on. "Darn it! I totally forgot about that attack earlier! My friends are in trouble!"

Juri looked confused at this. "Attack? Friends?"

Naruto nodded and looked around. "Yeah, my team. We're in the Chuunin Exams, but we got attacked and separated, I get eaten by a snake, which I killed, but he explodes and blasts me here, and I totally forgot about the attack. I gotta get back."

Juri hummed and looked to the entrance. She seen a button at the back of the thing and smiled. "We can get out through here. I remember the elevator."

Naruto grinned. "Cool! Say, wanna help out? I'm sure we can find out more about you when we finish this part of the exam."

Juri hummed. "Well, I suppose... But one mishap where you piss me off, I am going to hoof it."

They got in and went up, as the elevator went up, it was a long way and Juri frowned. "I didn't think it's be this high up to get out."

No sooner did she say that, the door opened, the tree was totally fake as a secret lab entrance. Naruto and Juri got out and looked around. Juri sensed a lot of things now, and she was confused. "So many people in this forest. Some are fighting."

Naruto looked at her. "Wait, you can sense other people around?"

Juri kept looking around and nodded as she walked forward a bit. "Yeah, it's strange. I never could before, this is unreal..." She gasped suddenly and turned to the left of the tree, looking surprised.

Naruto picked up on this. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Juri suddenly started shaking a bit, and smirked, slowly and quietly giggling to herself, then it grew more and louder as she laughed. "I think this will be VERY fun! I sense the asshole who LOCKED ME UP!" She started off in the direction she felt that person in and Naruto followed.

As they were rushing through the trees, Naruto turned to Juri. "Who's the guy who locked you up in the first place?"

Juri was just looking ready for battle, wanting nothing more than fight her current target. "A man who looks and smells of snakes... a man so sadistic, I would watch him enjoy nothing more than cause pain to further his goals. He called himself Orochimaru, and what I am feeling is definitely that of snake! He's here, and I am going to kill him for making me into some kind of guinea pig!"

They raced forward until they heard a big snake bite into something, sounded like bark breaking of a tree. Naruto went towards the sound as Juri followed, and they both seen the snake fall over dead from Shuriken being impaled in it's neck and face.

Naruto looked around, seeing Sakura a few trees to the right and three levels down, but Sasuke was near the snake, looking horrified and twitchy with blood coming from his leg. "What the hell happened to him? He's not one to be scared of anything."

Juri looked to Naruto. "This is your team? They seem to have taken control of the situation... but this was where-" She looked shocked as she felt the presence pop up again, where the snake lay. They all looked as someone burst from the snake's skin and seem excited with her long tongue slithering. Juri shook with anticipation as she smirked with her own anticipation. "That's him.. Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru started slithering rapidly around a tree towards Sasuke when Juri kicked off the tree she was on. Sasuke looked in horror as Orochimaru was about to attack, but he suddenly seen Orochimaru stop and look in shock himself before backing away. That was when Juri came into his vision as she snapped the tree trunk with a single energetic kick, where Orochimaru was before backing off.

Juri kicked off the trunk and came up to a tree near the one she broke and looked at Orochimaru who was looking shocked at her. She smirked and chuckled seductively. "Well, well, look who I found. You're disguise cannot fool me, I know exactly who you are. Orochimaru... You smell and feel of snake, the same evil who locked me up as an experiment to be thrown away!"

Orochimaru looked annoyed now. "I thought I had ended it. I suppose you were freed after I had left the lab, by that Naruto character... It's amazing he even got free of my little friend. I had set the chakra infusers to reverse, hoping that you would just die in time from all the chakra being pulled from your body. I suppose it wouldn't be that easy to someone as... stubborn... as you."

Juri smirked as her eye glowed. "Being stubborn? All I want is to play, and have some fun, and I will thoroughly enjoy KILLING YOU!" Juri kicked off the tree and rose into the sky before falling fast at Orochimaru. She slammed a heavy axe kick which broke the trunk Orochimaru was on, a wild purple energy slicing through it. Juri kicked off the thing as she sped towards Orochimaru again, who dodged easily the first time, and did so again by climbing the tree he had landed on.

Juri slammed a striking kick which shattered the tree's side as Orochimaru climbed up. Orochimaru slithered down again though and tried to pin Juri, but Juri bent down before grinning widely, her eye glowing with a bright light. "TAKE THIS!" Suddenly she flipped, one leg stretched in front of her and the other behind her as she cartwheeled with much speed and force, the purple energy encompassing her legs as she kicked.

Orochimaru was kicked hard and thrown into another tree a few feet away, but he groaned and snarled. "She's still too strong, she must have been freed nearly ten minutes after I reversed the chakra flow. However..." he seen Juri land a at the top of the branch he was standing on and start running at him.

Juri suddenly went from running to blindingly sprinting, going nearly the speed of sound as she rushed Orochimaru and jumped, spinning and throwing a wild cross kick at him, which he ducked under and threw a heavy strike at her stomach.

Juri caught this and used it as leverage to suddenly spin rapidly, throwing her legs out for a helicopter spin series of kicks, which Orochimaru got hit by hard in the face and thrown off and fell. He landed on a trunk a few levels down and huffed, looking up. "If she continues to exert this much energy at a rapid pace, she will burn out, and her overly strong chakra will vanish before her eyes. I just need to keep her going until her bodies access chakra runs out, then she is ripe for the killing."

Just as he said that he seen her come down in front of him, but instead of trying to land and then strike, she crossed her arms and did a splits double kick, slamming him hard in the face and sending him back. Juri landed much like a cat on her feet and hands before running forward with amazing speed again.

Orochimaru cursed as he landed on his feet and just sunk into the ground. Juri skid on the ground to stop and looked around, snarling. "Come back out here, coward! You're not very fun if you just hide!"

Orochimaru came out of the trunk above her and looked down. He dropped fast and snaked around Juri, smirking. "It's fun playing with your prey. And you are now weak enough for me to finally end this!"

Juri was struggling as Orochimaru licked a Kunai. Orochimaru chuckled. "Be honored, you died more of a warrior than a failed project." Juri suddenly grinned and her eye glowed brighter and brighter.

Juri looked at him with a menacing yet sexy grin. "Honored? This isn't a battle, this is a game, and I wanna enjoy every second of me killing you!" She suddenly tensed up and Orochimaru felt her energy and chakra rise even more. He quickly unfurled and jumped back.

Juri smirked wider. "It's not fun if you don't try to stop me. Come on, give me your best shot."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He would have to resort to some Ninjutsu to take her on, she was conserving her energy right now, meaning he had to make a bigger move. He flew through some hand seals with rapid succession before breathing in, and blew out a large amount of wind, a tunnel of high velocity wind speeding at Juri.

Juri, without missing a beat form the first sight of it jumped at it and spun, her leg glowing with the purple energy once more before she just kicked hard towards the rushing winds coming at her, and the purple energy shot forth like a projectile towards it.

When the purple energy and the winds hit each other the Purple energy dispersed outward and nullified the winds with ease. Orochimaru was shocked as he seen his Jutsu suddenly being dispersed without much of an effort. He only had minimal time to look in shock at this, because Juri was on him in a second and attacking.

Juri smirked wider and more menacingly as her eye glowed even brighter. "COME ON! SHOW ME A BETTER TIME ASSHOLE! HURAAA!" She slammed a harsh kick into his stomach and sent him flying into a tree and ran up again, kicking him with as much force as possible to the point he went THROUGH the tree and rolled on the ground. She grinned and giggled playfully as she walked through the hole in the tree she made with his body.

Orochimaru just looked at her with focus, waiting for her to lose all her energy. "It'll be over when her energy has finally vanished from her body. I just need to hold out against her strong attacks until then... But if she has as much energy as I think she does, I may have to accelerate my plans. I can't stay battling against her and this team, they will find the bodies soon."

Naruto went to Sakura first, after seeing Juri rush off to battle Orochimaru, he seen his team were like statues. He shook Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, you ok? Come on, say something."

Sakura turned to him, looking in shock. "Who is that woman? What's going on. First that creepy woman tries to trick us by using a transformation as you like that other ninja did, and after seeing my own death at her hands, Sasuke saved me, and just as she was about to kill him, you show up with that other girl."

Naruto frowned. "Juri, her name is Juri, and the woman she is fighting might not be a woman. She says she can sense other people's chakra, and she felt this woman was some guy, Orochimaru she said."

Sakura looked shocked at Naruto now. "The traitor? One of Konoha's high level traitors?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know who this Orochi guy is, all I know is Juri knows him, and she said this person was it. She's pretty strong, she can take care of herself. Can you move?"

Sakura shook as she felt her body was still pretty numb, but she did stand up slowly, shaking a lot. "Yeah... I-I guess. What about Sasuke?"

Naruto looked to him and looked to Sakura again. "I'll check. When we can, we have to go help Juri." Sakura looked a him like he grew a second head but he jumped up to see Sasuke. "Sasuke, you alright up here? You're looking stiff."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Whoever that girl was, seems she isn't with him, but against him. I guess you brought a temporary ally that could help, but you're still an idiot, what if she was an enemy?"

Naruto frowned. "An enemy, locked up in a tube for two years, in a dusty lab? I doubt it. Look, we have to go help her, Juri is pretty strong, but the opponent is strong if they can fight her like this."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not gonna happen, idiot, our best bet is running and getting the hell away from that demon, you have no idea what kind of hell we've been through!"

Naruto looked serious. "Are you kidding? I get eaten by a damn snake, and you have the gall to tell me I have no idea what kind of hell you've been through? What, you have a bloody knee, but it doesn't look THAT bad, get your head on straight!"

Sasuke growled this time and tensed. "LISTEN MORON THAT THING ISN'T HUMAN! We Saw our deaths and almost died twice over! Our best bet is to get the hell out of here and let those two fight it out!"

Naruto slapped Sasuke suddenly and Sakura looked shocked. Naruto looked mad. "What did you do to Sasuke, the REAL one! The Sasuke I know never runs from a fight, he's no scaredy-cat! Get your head back in the fight, and let's go help Juri!"

Sasuke looked shocked. Sakura walked up to them and looked to Naruto. "What's so important about that Juri girl anyway? Why help her, she seems to be able to take care of herself. Not to mention that the Orochimaru person was only dodging, as if unable to even attack."

Naruto frowned. "She's a new friend, and I don't leave my friends! Sakura, Sasuke, if you two are too scared to help me fight with Juri, then I will go by myself! But don't you dare get into any trouble till I get back!"

Just then, however, they seen Juri get slammed hard into a tree with a vicious wind blast, cutting into her a bit. She landed on a knee and hand ad she groaned, feeling weaker. She looked at her hand shakily. "What's going on? What happened to all my power?"

Orochimaru was above her in an instant. "Because, my dear, you're body was never meant to hold so much chakra and enhancements inside you. I knew, if I held out long enough, you would eventually burn yourself out. Like you always did. Such a failure, but at least I know one thing, the enhancements work. Now to just recalibrate in an actual successful subject."

Juri growled and looked up at Orochimaru. "You'll see who's a failure, you piece of SHI-!" Juri got knocked out with a sudden and tough knuckle strike to her head, taking her to the land of unconsciousness.

Orochimaru looked at Juri, then up and seen Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing together, and narrowed his eyes. "_I took too long fighting this failed subject, I can't have fun and take my time seeing if Sasuke has grown. I'll just need to infect him now and hope for the best. Now, Sasuke.. You're body will be MINE!_"

Naruto was growling and shaking in anger, seeing his new friend Juri knocked out. His eyes turned red and his pupils turned to slits, but before he could try anything he seen Orochimaru go through several hand seals, as if trying a Jutsu. He got into position.

Orochimaru smirked and finished, and in an instant his neck stretched fast and long and was aiming for Sasuke! Naruto see this and pushed Sasuke out of the way of Orochimaru's speeding strike, whatever it was, and Orochimaru didn't have time to turn his head and just sunk his grown fangs into Naruto's neck. He cursed as he finished his Jutsu. "_This brat just ruined everything!_"

Naruto slumped to the ground in agony and held his neck as Orochimaru retracted his neck and looked pissed. Naruto gasped, a mark appearing on his neck. "I can't believe this. It took me all day to prepare my strongest seal, and now it's on that useless boy. I can't stay around and prepare another, the bodies have to have been found by now, meaning all the ANBU will be coming my way to stop me, and in my current condition, I can't fight them all without the Hokage suddenly jumping in to finish me. I have to just leave this up to chance, maybe get Sasuke when he is at his most vulnerable."

Orochimaru just ran off, not leaving anything to chance. Sakura was looking at Naruto's mark and looking shocked and confused. "What's going on, you ok Naruto? What's happening to you?"

Naruto huffed, gagging as he fought off whatever the mark was trying to pull him into. He looked to Juri, then to Sakura. "Bring... Juri.. with us. Get us to a safe position. Please, help Juri..." He suddenly blanked out, and passed out in Sakura's arms. She looked to Sasuke who looked at Naruto in surprise.

Sasuke looked to Juri and sighed. "The idiot... I'll take the girl, let's hurry before it gets dark." he went down and pulled her on his back, frowning. "She smells like she came from a morgue..." With that he and Sakura fled with the two on their backs, in an attempt to find solace from any enemies that may try their hands at their weakened state.

Little did they know, Naruto was slowly changing, but not in the way that Orochimaru was hoping it would, or what he hoped would happen to Sasuke. Naruto's mark was slowly fading, however, a red energy was replacing this mark left by Orochimaru, and changing it to something else, shifting the lines and making others whilst making others vanish. When he awoke, he would be a completely new Naruto.

The real question was, would he change for the better, or for the worse? Not even the great gods watching over them knew...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go... Now, first off, may I just say I think I did the best I could without more knowledge on the Street Fighter universe. I've played Street Fighter X Tekken, and each one of the major Fighter titles in my younger days, watched the live action movie with Van Dam as Guile, and maybe 1 or 2 episodes of the Super Street Fighter 5 anime.

The second thing I have to announce, is that this chapter is a PROMO chapter, meaning, unless it gets a good enough following, I will not continue. And by good enough following, I don't mean JUST reviews... Reviews help, but unless this story gets enough alerts and people who actually read it, along with reviews, this story is being put on hiatus.

Finally, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope to continue if it really is good to you all reading it. This is my first NEW story of the year 2013, and part of the 6 chapters I made for the first EVER update OF 2013. A lot of firsts this year for me as an author, I hope I did well.

Have a wonderful day. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	2. Naru Vs Sound 3, Hadou Active

Welcome one and all to the next installment of Super Shinobi Fighter!

Last time we started the story with a sudden blast of action, Juri taking on Orochimaru was a pretty big thing to start this story with, and I am VERY happy with the reviews so far.

Also, for those wondering about what will happen with Naruto... You shall seeee... FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Sasuke groaned as he laid Juri on the ground by Naruto and brushed his hand. "There. We got them to safety. Sakura, you ok?"

Sakura nodded, heaving as she had to carry Naruto, who, although fit from intense training she found out, was pretty heavy to her. Sakura sat down against the tree of which they found was a good place to set up camp, Naruto and Juri inside the hollow of said tree.

It was wipe open, making it easy to spot anyone trying to come up to them, and although it had the disadvantage of being seen, it could easily be fixed as a luring trap, them as the bait. Sasuke was already formulating a layout of traps, double lined traps with hidden trip-wires. He was NOT about to let anyone, especially a second visit from that snake lady, happen on his watch.

He started doing just that, setting as many traps as possible as Sakura rested from the whole disastrous situation earlier. Neither of them knowing what would transpire, and none knew just what was going on with Naruto, but were soon to find out...

Inside Naruto's mind, however, was a different story than outside his mind. Inside his mind he was crawling through gaps of collapsing wall, huffing as he was trying to escape being crushed by whatever it was trying to stop him from running anymore.

Soon enough, however the walls stopped trying to 'eat' him. Naruto seen this and turned to them, backing away as he did. As he was turned around, behind him and from both sides enclosed some more walls, trapping him, essentially.

He looked around, ready for anything. Suddenly, though, a door opened in one wall and he looked at it suspiciously. Naruto decided not to trust it and tried kicking his way out through a wall, but it didn't work, nor did filling the rook with Shadow Clones. It was the door or nothing at this point...

Naruto opened the door slowly and silently, letting it open halfway for him to peel in. now he was TOTALLY confused, because before his eyes was a mountainous area, and he had no idea what the hell it was. He was everywhere within Konoha, and no place resembled where he currently was.

He walked out and around a bit, but as he got away from the house the door for it closed and the house disappeared into nothing. He was a little shaky now, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings, hoping nothing was trying to hurt him.

As he walked the mountain ranges and started into a valley of some sort, suddenly a voice reverberated off the mountain sides all around him. "_**You seek power.**_"

Naruto was on full alert, getting into a battle ready stance and continuing his trail down the path. The voice kept ringing around him. "_**Power to obliterate your enemies.**_"

He was starting to go a bit faster through the path, hoping whatever that voice was, was not right behind him trying to kill him. "_**Power you so desperately need to show you are worth everyone's attention.**_"

Naruto finally ran to the end of the path, which was the conjunction of the two mountains beside him, and he turned, putting his back to the conjunction. "_**DO YOU NOT DESIRE POWER?**_"

Naruto was looking around everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly the conjunction of the mountains opened up into a very strange place. He looked and came in, and as he did the conjunction closed and he was now in a small and short path to an area of flat land in the shape of a circle, and everywhere around this circle was mountainous rocks staggering to vast heights.

He came into the circle where the path was closed off by the mountains yet again. "_**You are quiet, hesitant, so unlike you. You are brash and clever, tricky and impatient, why the sudden hesitation?**_"

Naruto felt his neck and arm's prickle with fear, his hair petrifying skywards as he slowly turned, his eyes wide as he finally faced the menacing voice's body, it's source. He was stricken with fear as he looked up, the figure in front of his was twice as tall, and meaty, buff and ripped, muscles coming from him unlike any he had ever seen before on anyone.

It was a huge man with blond hair and a dark orange Gi and black lining and belt. The man also had whisker marks of his own, but his eyes were murderous, not human, red slits carrying with them the desire to spill the blood of anyone it crosses.

The man grinned as he looked at Naruto. "_**You are afraid. I thought Naruto Uzumaki was NEVER afraid. What made you so frightened, scaredy-cat?**_" The man chuckled as it awaited a reply.

Naruto was frozen in fear at the man before him, however he felt something was terribly familiar about him. Naruto gulped and tried not to feel the cold sweat of fear pouring from him. "Are you me? But how can you be me, I am not evil."

The Evil Naruto chuckled louder now tensing it's body as it did. "_**You know nothing of your inner soul. EVERYONE IS EVIL! Just take a look at you very past, where you were scorned, tossed aside, given rotten food at the price three times as high as their best produce! And Sakura, the little bitch,the one who you love so much is never going to feel the same for you, she turns you away at every single passing, punches you for just saying good morning! Sasuke would cast you aside the second he seen a way to be better than you can even imagine! EVERYONE IS EVIL!**_"

Naruto was still shaking, but he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "But if everyone is evil, then how do you explain the Third Hokage, old man Ichiraku and his daughter?"

The man shouted a loud laugh before looking back down. "_**You truly believe those fools are GOOD? The old man should have protected you every step of the way but he didn't, you still got poisoned and beaten to inches of your life. And the old man and little girl at the ramen joint, like they serve you anything good, you just think it's so great because it's hot and cooked and not spoiled, it's still a lousy food.**_"

"THERE IS STILL GOOD IN THIS WORLD AND I WILL NOT LET IT DIE!" Naruto was getting to the point he couldn't take it anymore. This entity was trying to turn him rabid, turn him into a monster, he knew it, but he wouldn't allow it.

Out of complete nowhere, the man was suddenly being stomped on by Kyuubi. The man was grunting, on a single knee as he tried to get out from under the giant fox paw. Kyuubi kept pressing and looked to Naruto. "**You've got some balls, fighting your hidden soul. You won't admit it will you, that this is a version of you that you kept hidden away, letting it fester and grow without your knowledge as you just smiled and waved at everyone. Now it is freed.**"

Naruto looked scared as the Fox glared at him. "Who the heck are YOU! What is going on here, I don't get it!"

The Kyuubi grinned, it's nine tails flaring behind it. "**I see, so you didn't figure it out yourself? You never were very smart, but I suppose it is because of some major sealing done to you after you were born... Allow my to introduce myself.. I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! THE NINE TAILED FOX!**"

The Dark Naruto lifted the paw up and started to stand. "_**You will not stop me, YOU WILL BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT I POSSESS!**_" He tried to lift higher, forcing Kyuubi off him, but it was no use, because Kyuubi just put more weight on that paw, forcing the Dark Naruto down on it's knee's once more.

Kyuubi huffed. "**No one is mightier than I, you power-hungry scum! Naruto, stop gaping in shock and fear, you were always man enough to brave anything that you faced, well buck up and show that bravery NOW!**"

Naruto stood up, still scared of both his evil self and the Kyuubi in front of him. "How are you even here, I thought you were killed by the Fourth Hokage!"

The Kyuubi just grinned widely "**Sorry, but we Bijuu cannot be killed. We have to be sealed in order to be stopped, and I was sealed.. within you Naruto.**"

That took Naruto for a spin. The Kyuubi as inside him, sealed, and he never knew... The Kyuubi laughed a bit. "**Do not think you never knew I was always inside you, because you knew for a long time, you just would never admit it, you also became stupid with all the sealing that had to happen over the years. The villagers calling you a Demon, the 'reborn fox' and all that, you knew I was involved. Well, now you know for sure, that I, the Kyuubi, was sealed within you, and that is why people hate you. Know something else? THE THRID HOKAGE KNOWS AS WELL!**"

Naruto was shocked to hear this. The Kyuubi suddenly roared as it poured it's chakra into the evil entity and made it shrink, and become docile. The Kyuubi let it be and sighed. "**The only reason you're hatred manifested itself like this, was because of the seal placed on you recently. The Curse mark of Heaven seal, that bastard snake, Orochimaru, placed it on you by accident, it has many substances that are meant for Sharingan users. He was after Sasuke.**"

Naruto remembered having to push Sasuke out of the way, which made him the accidental target of whatever Orochimaru was trying to do. "But then, why is it wanting to make me hate and be angry and try to get Power."

Kyuubi huffed, sitting down. "**So dense, you need to think about it, Kit. Sasuke wants to kill a certain someone, he told you and the others so when you first got in a team, and he wants power to do so. Orochimaru apparently wants to use the lure of power to make Sasuke do something. Either way, it failed. Now, the real problem is, the mark has to remain permanent. The good news is, I have already made it into an advantage for you to use.**"

That god Naruto's attention. "And just how did you do that?"

Kyuubi grinned widely. "**Do not take me for just some beast locked up. See, I have been pealing back several things from the seal on your stomach, of course you would know about that one, you see it a lot. That seal holds me. However, I managed to take particular interest in one part of the seal. See, any seal that conflicts with the one holding me, will destabilize any kind of power I give you, however, one part of the seal is susceptible to having others on your body, such as Memory seals and Power seals. This particular seal is special. It is a Power seal, yet it conflicts with my own. So, the whole seal has to change in order to stay on you. Thankfully, this seal GIVES power, not take it away, so I could actually surge my chakra, and do whatever I like to it.**"

Naruto's head was spinning at this. All this talk about seals and what does what with who and where, it was giving him a major migraine, and Kyuubi saw this. "**Let me put it in words even a MONKEY could understand. This seal Orochimaru placed on you is volatile, if allowed to stay unaffected, it could paralyze you, but thanks to a certain back door I gained access to, I am going to save your pitiful life.**"

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi. "And why should I believe a word of that, you killed many people in this village on the day you attacked!"

Kyuubi snarled. "**Who are you accuse me of being a simple annihilating force bent on only destroying! If you MUST know, I was sealed within someone else, and when their seal deteriorated the night I attacked, I was let loose. Before I could even understand what was going on and why I was free, someone put me under their control, a hypnosis if you will, and MADE me attack your stupid village! Even though I hate the damn Fourth Hokage for sealing me into an extra reinforced prison, I gotta thank him for getting me free of that asshole with the spinning eye.**"

Naruto looked confused. "Spinning Eye? Who has a spinning eye to control you?"

Kyuubi rolled it's eyes at that. "**The Spinning eyes that controlled me were Sharingan eyes, like that damn teammate of yours, Sasuke. The Uchiha were always a fucked up power hungry lot, I am actually glad that Sasuke and his brother as the only two left, cause honestly, they were doomed to be evil forever. Good riddance I say. Back to the matter at hand, because I have no idea what can happen whilst you are still unconscious in this Chuunin exam, and quite frankly, I would rather be resting and not talking to a nimrod. Can we do that?**"

Naruto pouted and huffed, putting his arms crossed over his chest. "Calling me a Nimrod. Huh. Sure, let's get this done, cause I just want to wake up and be done."

Kyuubi grinned. "**Ohhh, it ain't that simple... As soon as you accept this power I am about to give ****you, it will take hold. When it does, you will not be just talking to your friends. Better get ready, ****this is a ride you will have to experience to understand. Now... To live, and still be the ninja you WISH to be, you must grab this statue.**"

Kyuubi lifted it's paw and under it was the Evil Naruto, however it had nine fox tails coming from it and a slightly menacing glow to it. Naruto looked a the Kyuubi. "And just how does me picking this up save me here?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "**I told you, the seal that made this thing cannot be removed, however changing it, like I did, will save you from being paralyzed. I changed it, but YOU have to accept this power, or risk your own demise.**"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi a little, thinking about it. He looked to the statue and went to it, still wondering if this was some sort of trick. Should he risk the Kyuubi getting out, and if it was no trick, should he risk dying? Either way, it seemed like a lose-lose situation, and he had to make a choice.

Finally making up his mind, Naruto grabbed the Statue and picked it up... and nothing. He looked to Kyuubi. "So, what ELSE did you lie abo-AHHHH!"

Suddenly a huge light evaporated the landscape. Kyuubi found itself back in it's cage and it grinned as it laid down. "**Lie? I may be a tricky fox, but I can still help the one I am sealed inside. Now go give 'em hell Kit. Oh, and I know you can't hear me, but you will have all your power and skills back, as well as all your previous memories... Good luck staying the goody goody two shoes you always were.**"

As it was about to find out, Kyuubi would, it's idea of Naruto going on a rampage to any non-friendly assets through the forest of death was about to be thrown out the window. Because as it and Naruto were talking through the seal Orochimaru gave, and Kyuubi modified, a danger already had lurked near the camp. Making any surviving witnesses he wanted none to see, very much there.

Outside of Naruto's mind, before the talk with Kyuubi, Sasuke had just finished several traps, hidden secondary traps, feints, and more and had used every single tool in his arsenal to keep the temporary safe haven for the team just that, safe.

He went to Sakura. "How are the two idiots."

Sakura sighed and looked in. "Safe, and ok. Though there's a strange mark on Naruto from where that one ninja bit him."

Sasuke came up and checked. It was a symbol of some kind, he couldn't tell very well, it was like a weird scribble, that seemed to connect the number nine and some kind of word on it. Like 'Devil' it seemed.

However, as he was looking at it, he heard someone in the forest nearby and h looked around, listening closely. He wondered if anyone knew where they were, and got ready to use his only Kunai left if need be.

Out of the forest sprang a team of Ninja, apparently it was the three from the Sound village, and they obviously looked smug with satisfaction. "Leave us be. Go away and we won't have to use force."

Dosu, the mummy looking one with long sleeves and a hunched back chuckled. "Oh, we can't do that. See, we were ordered to find you as soon as we could. However,we were informed that you, Sasuke, were going to be unconscious from a fight."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the three Shinobi. "Oh? And who might have told you that? The same person who tried to attack us earlier? Well they left in a hurry after placing a mark on my teammate here."

Dosu hummed at that, seeming to be confused. The other guy with him, Zaku, chuckled as he seen Sakura attempting to set of one of the trap. "Hold it right there, missy. You aren't activating a trap that will actually hurt us, so don't even bother."

Sakura cut the wire and the three Sound Genin instantly jumped up at them. The trap she set off was a tree falling over them, but the three Sound Genin instantly knew about it and leapt off. And they were aiming right at them.

Sasuke flipped through several hand seals and breathed in. In a second he breathed several rapid fire balls of flame at the Sound Genin, and they each had to go separate directions. The fireballs cut into a few wires as they passed by and soon the entire trap network was coming together.

Suddenly several Kunai spring traps, nets, and logs were forming to crush the Sound Genin on all fronts, and Sasuke was going through several more seals before he decided whether or not to activate his Jutsu. Sure enough, he breathed in and fired a huge Fireball directly at the advancing Dosu, who managed to get free of the carnage.

Dosu got hit hard and slammed into a nearby tree, however the entire trap collapsing on the other two was blown apart as Zaku used his hands to generate a whirlwind and made it all blow away before he landed on his feet. Kin had disappeared however, and Sasuke was looking around for her as he got ready to fend off Zaku's next strike.

Suddenly Sakura was held down on her knees as Kin put a knife to her throat, and Sasuke scoffed as he looked back at this. "Damn it, now they have a hostage."

Kin grinned. "Oh, very much so. Now, be a good little boy and give us your scroll. You do that, we will let you free."

Sasuke was shaking, trying to figure out a way to get Sakura free. He looked to Zaku, who was raising his palms a little, then back to Kin who pulled on Sakura's hair to lift her head, giving more access for the knife to be placed at her throat.

Sasuke scoffed more. He had no choice. To help his team, he would need to sacrifice their scroll, however that would mean having to work EXTRA hard for their opportunity to pass this stage of the Exam.

HE could just let them die and run for it, but he knew Kakashi would beat him senseless for doing that, and he would be a coward. Sasuke wasn't a coward, but he hated how the others were so weak compared to him.

What he was soon to find out, was, he was weaker than one of his team, because he couldn't help Sakura and keep their scroll, but Naruto sure as hell found the ability to. He seen Zaku looking pretty shocked and a bit frightened, but not at him, but what was behind him.

Sasuke turned around, and looked in shock as well, as Naruto was standing up, finally awake, but he was different. He a sort of spectral aura around him, of which had fox ear's on his head, and nine flowing tails behind him. And his eyes were blood red with slits, the white of his eyes bright red but not as dark a red as his pupils.

He was growling lowly as he stared at Zaku. Zaku felt himself stricken with fear to the point he was unable to move, but his fear also brought the human instinct of survival. He aimed his palms at Naruto. "You better stay where you are, I will kill you, don't you dare think I won't!"

Naruto tensed up, his head lifting to the point he made eye contact with Zaku. Zaku screamed as he blasted his wind tunnels with extremely pressure straight for Naruto, hoping to end him in the hopes he himself would survive.

Unfortunately, Naruto stepped forward and threw a straight jab at Zaku, roaring in rage as he did, and suddenly a red ball of energy formed and blasted forward like one of Sasuke's fireballs. The ball of raging energy hammered against the pressure of Zaku's wind, and shot straight through the blast of wind right at Zaku.

Zaku cried in pain as he was hit dead center in his chest by the blast of energy, which only grew larger as the pressure of his wind tunnel blast grew against it, and he was sent flying back. Naruto stood straight again and looked to the side, seeing Sakura held down against her will with Kin holding a Kunai to her throat. Kin was shaking in fear as well, her hand holding the Kunai shaking and lifting of of Sakura's throat.

Naruto didn't care of Kin was going to run or not, he just wanted to fight, and in a split second he rushed in and slammed a horrifying jab into Kin's chest and sent her back into a tree. Kin hit the tree with such force that her body created a crater in the bark.

As Kin was trying to regain herself and pop free from the tree, a hand latched on her throat and she looked in unimaginable horror as Naruto had grabbed her. He roared and lifted her from the tree, throwing her as hard as he could to the ground, and made her lose her air inside her body. Kin was breathless as she gasped in pain and horror.

Naruto looked at her, gasping for breath and kicked her stomach hard, which made her regain her ability to breath. He seen she was done and looked around. Dosu was getting up and he ran for him with amazing speed.

Dosu groaned a bit before looked at the sound of the incoming object he thought was speeding his way, only to look in fear as an enraged Naruto with nine swirling energy tails flowed angrily behind him. Naruto twisted and slammed a horrifying kick at Dosu.

Dosu managed to used his metallic arm to block the kick, however the force of the kick created a red energy blast with it and sent him flying back again. As Dosu flew back, Naruto gave quick chase, and before Dosu even managed to hit the ground, Naruto was under him, flipped on his hand, curled up, and with amazing strength slammed a rising kick into Dosu's back, and all around could here Dosu's Spine breaking into dust from the kick.

Naruto was upside down and holding Dosu in the air with his leg, and as Dosu gasped in pain and quivering in shock, Naruto threw him to the side, flipping back onto his feet.

Naruto jumped back suddenly as a fast and destructive blast of wind came flying at him, and looked in anger as Zaku was breathing heavily, his body shaking, and his eyes showing horror at the situation before him.

Naruto growled as he started to walk to him slowly. Zaku shook even more in terror as he seen just what this monster before him could do, and without a second thought he just blasted wave after wave of high pressure wind blasts at Naruto left and right, screaming in horror.

Naruto dodged left and right of each one, gaining closer with every single dodge of the blasts racing for him. Naruto soon just roared and jumped at Zaku, spinning an generating an energy tornado around him that deflected every blast of wind Zaku fired, who was still screaming.

Naruto suddenly landed and, still using his spinning momentum, ducked down and swung a sweeping kick, tripping Zaku and forcing him onto his ass. Naruto rose up, and with the remainder of the spinning momentum he had, raised his leg high in the air and suddenly dropped it hard on Zaku's stomach, his evil red aura blasting out.

When the aura died down to it's tiniest of cover around Naruto, the nine tails around him flowing gently but tiredly behind him, he looked to Zaku, who was knocked unconscious. He kicked Zaku hard and made him roll in front of him a few feet.

During this entire thing, Sasuke was frozen in fear once more, looking in fear himself at the strength and speed Naruto possessed and feeling the evil aura pouring off Naruto he had no desire to have that kind of power.

Sakura herself was breathing heavily, the Killing Intent that washed over her from Naruto was even greater than when she fought the snake ninja before. Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sakura, and started walking to them, but Sasuke was having the same instinct impacting him as Zaku, and started flying through seals.

Naruto seen this and perked up in interest before growling loudly. Before Sasuke could finish, Juri slapped his hands down and was groaning as she stood. She wasn't exactly in condition to do anything strenuous.

Naruto stopped growling, and looked at them passively. Juri groaned and walked up. "Naruto, how do you possess the Satsui no Hadou. There wasn't anything evil about you before, I liked the aura you used to give off."

Naruto looked to Juri and was a bit tense, but she came up and hugged him. She pouted. "Just calm down and be your normal self again. The enemy is beaten, we are friends."

Naruto was growling a bit but finally stopped. He sighed in relaxation and the Aura dissipated and flowed back into the mark on his neck. He held her back. "Thanks. Guess I wasn't myself. However, now I am even more of myself than I used to be."

Naruto opened his eyes and they were a darker blue, and he looked to Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey, did I hurt you two in my sudden transformation?"

Sasuke and Sakura were both relaxing now, but still shocked at what they had just witnessed. Sasuke stood straight, collecting himself a little. "No, you didn't. In fact, you saved us. Thanks." Naruto nodded.

Naruto looked to the two Sound Genin in sight and went to Zaku first. He checked his pouch, but found no scroll. He went to Dosu and smiled, grabbing the Earth Scroll. "There. Hey, Sasuke, don't we have a Heaven?"

Sasuke blinked a bit and got the scroll from his own pouch and looked, nodding. "Yep... This means we pass, right? I suppose we should get to the center. Sakura." he looked back to Sakura. "You alright?"

Sakura was still shaking, but she nodded. She stood shakily and started to calm down, feeling the evil intent no longer washing over her. "Yeah... I'm fine. We need to get out of here, who knows what else is out there... or what else might happen."

Naruto nodded and he helped Juri onto her feet, after she had sat down to relax. "We better go. Come on Juri-chan. We have to get going. As soon as we get to the center building we can rest."

Juri blushed at the 'chan', but scoffed, letting Naruto carry her. "Better hurry, I don't wanna hang in a dank forest all day."

Naruto had her get on his back for a piggy back, and looked to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, better hurry and get Sakura on your back, or she may slow us down."

Sasuke looked to Sakura, who was still shaky. He sighed and bent in front of her. "Get on."

Sakura blushed at this and was shocked at the sudden interest in carrying her, but as he looked back she nodded and climbed on. Sasuke lifted her up and he got up to Naruto. "Let's go." With that all four of them leapt off and rushed towards the tower.

Sasuke looked confused and surprised that Naruto was pulling ahead of him, even at his top speed, and was surprised that Naruto was making more contact with something like a branch or tree trunk to leap off of. "Naruto, just what in the world happened to you."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "Nothing. I guess you can say that Orochimaru failed to create his little hickey on me. What happened was, it changed to something different, and now I am stronger and faster than normal. OH, and let us not forget, I finally have my brain back up to full capacity, and when I see the Old Man, I will be having a word with him about a few other people's behavior."

That got Sasuke's Attention and he was thoroughly confused and questioning more on what the hell happened to Naruto. "_And who are the people he has to talk to the Third Hokage about so badly? Do they have anything to do with him right now? I doubt it, but if he is serious about this, then I suppose we will find out._"

Juri smiled as she held onto Naruto. "_Yep, his Aura is back to normal. But I can tell he has a VERY big improvement for personality. I mean, come on, the whole goody goody act was alright and all, but this __Naruto is smarter and has a better idea of what a Shinobi is. I can tell, he is landing on a solid object to kick off of more often, making his ability to adapt to a situation that may try to stop us increased. Yep, definitely enjoying the attitude of this Naruto better._"

They didn't run into a single team on their way to the central building, meaning that no team were so desperate to pass the exam just yet. That's was a good sign. Naruto and Sasuke set Juri and Sakura both on their feet and Naruto groaned, rubbing his neck. "Damn, still so stiff after all the seals were taken off."

That got everyone's attention. He stared at them. "Hey, it's my business, and I will be having a very long talk about them to the Old Man, so just forget I said a thing and let's hurry this up." With that he opened the door. What he didn't know, was that the Third Hokage was watching him right now.

The Third Hokage looked at his crystal ball and hummed, looking quite serious. "Orochimaru may not have succeeded in his curse mark, but something happened. Naruto speaks of the seals that had been placed on him, this isn't good. If they are all off, Naruto will be under the impression that this village is totally against him, when it is not... However, he is old enough to make his own decisions. I just hope he can forgive this foolish old man's neglect to see how others affected him... Naruto..."

He turned off the Crystal ball and hummed a little more. "One thing I still do not know though.. is Who this Juri woman is, or why she is even in the Forest of Death. What exactly is going on here, and how is it all connected to Orochimaru..."

He would find out when the time came, however even he would not be able to comprehend the history Orochimaru hid from everyone in the world. The only thing he would hope for, was to help in any way he could so Naruto did not turn against the Village.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

There we all go, I have updated this story with it's SCOND Chapter. My my, a lot of people enjoy the idea, I am surprised, but hey I guess if my Naruto Hellsing story can get 50 reviews a chapter, this can certainly gain attention.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, and as you can see, the Satsui no Hadou is taking it's form inside Naruto, as many of you were wondering what the hell would happen to Naruto. Well, here you go. Also, as you see, the Satsui no Hadou is taking the aura form of a Fox due to Kyuubi's influence, so it's actually a different thing altogether, but still same principle.

Anyway. Thank you all again for reading, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this chapter, and review if you want to, I am always happy to see new reviews and happy comments, and as always I will see YOU ALL in the next chapter. Bye Byeeeee!


End file.
